


Bubbles Bubbles Everywhere but they Hide Less Than You Think

by PheadreofWynter



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Accidents, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, F/M, Humor, Inappropriate Humor, Masturbation, Romantic Comedy, and so is Hawke, fenris gets off, fenris is embarassed, isabela is so disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:04:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PheadreofWynter/pseuds/PheadreofWynter
Summary: Set in Act 2 pre All That Remains, Pre Bitter Pill, but with Fenris as the Love Interest and a female mage Hawke.In which Fenris arrives early and mayham ensues.  Please be aware there is a rather explicit couple of paragraphs while Fenris, ahem, handles the situation.  You have been warned.Bioware owns the sandbox, I just make the castles.





	

The bathing chamber off her bedroom was the one serious luxury in Hawke’s life. The tub was immense, large enough for four to fit comfortably, and more than that if everyone sat up. The walls on three sides were stepped, to allow for varying levels of floating and submersion. An ingenious elf that Jethann knew had found a way to allow for the tub to be filled via a reservoir on the roof, which was in turn filled once a week or so through a combination of rain and a large pump. Or fire and ice magic if she could get Anders or Merrill to help. The water could be in turn drained out through a second set of pipes which sent it in a harmless deluge through the sewer drain behind the property. Hawke herself heated the water with her fire magic, which meant it never got cold before she wanted it too. As a result, she tended to stay in there until she turned into a prune.

It was a couple hours after sun up, and she was still lounging. Today she had selected jasmine and wild rose petals with a hint of sandalwood oil and fragrant steam wreathed the room. She heard her mother’s voice from downstairs and sighed. Leandra was going to come up and scold her to move it alone any time now. She knew her companions would be along shortly and her mom would want them to have breakfast before they left so if she was going to get anything done to day at all she really needed to get herself out of this tub and into her gear. At least she had had the good sense to wash her hair first thing, by now it was starting to dry a bit and would be much more tolerant of the comb. She slid out of the water, sleek as a seal, and inspected the drying mass of curls laying over one shoulder. Predictably it was covered in petals.

 

“Oh good morning Fenris dear,” Leandra Hawke greeted him as Bodhan led him into the manor. “Lovely day isn’t it? I hope you’re all going to do something fun for once instead of always work, work, work.” Her smile was disarming, and as usual, Fenris felt himself relax a degree under her gaze. 

“I am afraid it will be more work today,” he replied. “Is Hawke ready to go?”

“I expect she’s trying to climb out the window in an effort to escape having breakfast at the table. Of course, you would never let her do such an awful thing to her mother would you?”

“Certainly not Lady Amell,” he responded with a slight bow. Mostly because he knew how cranky Hawke could be when she was hungry.

“Go on up dear, there’s a good lad,” she patted his elbow lightly and headed for the kitchen. Leandra had never paid the slightest attention to any physical boundaries the others respected automatically. She petted him with the same absent affection as she did Hawke, or any of Hawke’s other friends. What surprised him the most was that he really didn’t seem to mind. He started up the stairs. 

He reached Hawke’s room in moments. The door was half open and he pushed it the rest of the way as he strode into the room, expecting to find Hawke at her desk or her vanity. His eyes swept over the desk, empty, and as he turned his head he found himself staring at Hawke’s naked derriere as she was standing bent over in the tub, the bathing chamber doors both wide open. He froze.

*****************************************

Hawke heard her mother come in just as she finished extricating the last of the petals. “Coming Mom!” she chirped and tossed her head back, throwing her hair back into place. “I know, I know, I was taking forever….” She turned and her eyes ran smack dab into Fenris.

*****************************************

He did not have time to process the insane cascade of images, thoughts and emotion that were drowning him. Then, she turned around. He had half a second to experience the searing image of her flushed naked skin sparkling with little drops of water before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted dead away. There was a loud splash as she slid under the water. That kicked his emergency systems in gear and he phased both hands out of his gauntlets as he raced for the tub. His upper body got soaked as he fished her back to the surface with one arm under her neck and the other trying to get all the hair away from her mouth and nose. 

His mind was racing, trying to figure out what, exactly he ought to do now. She was naked and limp as a fish in his arms and he did not want to explain this to Leandra if she happened to come upstairs before Hawke came around. His breathing was fast and panicky, heart racing while he considered what he should do and desperately tried not to give in to the urge to look away from her face. He could feel the presence of her breasts, glimpsed in all their pale pink flushed glory just moments ago, like a lodestone slightly to the right of where he was keeping his eyes. He had almost decided to give Hawke a little pinch so she would wake up and then he could… well… probably run like hell and worry about the rest later, when he heard Varric’s voice from downstairs.

The panic redoubled. He threw his other arm under her knees, and hauled her bodily out of the tub. The resulting wave of warm scented water drenched his leggings. He realized, when the water touched his heated flesh that he had the strongest erection he ever remembered experiencing and with a muffled curse swung around to take Hawke into her room. He would drop her on the bed, throw the blankets on and go out the window. 

That plan went south when Hawke suddenly decided to rejoin the living. Waking up with the panicked sense of being in motion not under her own power Hawke flung herself upward and clamped one arm around his shoulder and neck. Fenris was forced to halt while he tried to keep a grip on her water slick form. At this point he didn’t know what exactly he planned to do, but dropping her was definitely not on the list. Her eyes were wild for the second it took her to figure out who he was, and then she had her turn to freeze.

Storm gray eyes locked with green. He saw her cheeks grow pink and the tip of her tongue flicked across her lower lip with a nervous breath. His eyes moved to her mouth and almost against his will he felt his bicep muscles curling, moving her up to his mouth. “Fenris?” she whispered, and her voice was strained. His name in her mouth sent a bolt straight to his groin. His arms crushed her against his breastplate. All he had to do was pull her an inch higher, one inch and he would be taste those lips he had been dreaming about. He wanted, oh Maker how he wanted….

“I’m telling you Rivaini, it’s just like…” Varric had made it two steps into the room, talking to Isabella over his shoulder when his eyes hit the tableaux. He stopped dead. Isabella and Anders, who were right on his heels, nearly ran him down as their eyes leapt from their heads. Hawke, now having more practice with this sort of thing, groaned with embarrassment and hauled herself up to bury her head in Fenris’s neck in an attempt to hide.

“Well, what have we here?” Isabella leered, giving Varric a bop on the shoulder. Anders’s face went slack with rabid need, his eyes fastened on Hawke’s bare back and bottom. Fenris noticed and snarled at the mage, spinning around so he faced back toward the bathroom, using his body to shield her from view. There was a rather long, silent pause.  
“Soooo,” Varric drawled, sounding ridiculously pleased, “should we come back later?”

“Or tomorrow?” Isabella asked, “give the guy some credit Varric.”

Hawke figured her whole body was one enormous tomato red blush. She could feel the muscles holding her trembling with the strain of his distress. This was going to be bad. Very bad. Damage control time. She peaked over Fenris’s shoulder and cleared her throat meaningfully. “Perhaps, uh, if you could just give me a minute or two here?” 

Anders stomped off immediately, but it took Varric a minute or two to wrangle Isabella out of the room still shouting comments about how she was pretty sure Fenris could manage more than a minute. Thankfully the dwarf shut the door behind them. 

“Ah, well… that was…. Awkward,” Hawke said, trying to keep a steady tone. Fenris deposited her gently on the bed, then spun around to face away from her so she could get covered up. She wrapped the sheet around herself and they both took a couple deep breaths. 

“I will go.” he said, more like he was talking to himself than her. She desperately tried to think of something to say, but he was gone in a heartbeat. Out through the balcony door and presumably down the trellis from there. Hawke dropped her head into her hands. She sighed, then shoved the sheet away to get dressed. She was pretty sure this was going to rank as one of the longest days of her life.

***********************************

Fenris did not really remember leaving Hawke’s room, or the run back to his dilapidated mansion. He reached the sanctity of the front hallway and shoved the door closed behind him. His wet clothes dragged at his body and chaffed painfully at the violent arousal below his waist. He peeled off his shirt and leggings, giving a little moan of relief when the pinching eased. He wanted to go upstairs to his room and get very drunk. He would do so, just as soon as his… condition went away. His smalls were suddenly still too confining and he ripped them roughly down his legs to stand naked and gasping on the woolen entry carpet. 

He laid his head against the wall, body on fire, his flesh aching so much he thought absurdly that he might cry. He searched for a thought, any thought that would damp down all these feelings he had so carefully boxed up and hid away. That would erase from his memory everything he had just seen. Hawke was not for him. She was a mage, she made bad choices about befriending people, she drove him to homicidal rage most of the time for Maker’s sake… In his mind’s eye he saw her turning, naked and flushed with the water’s heat. He saw her pale skin, the rosy tips of her breasts, the sweet flare of her hips and, oh Maker help him the little thatch of dark curls at the vee of her thighs… and that’s when he realized that his hand was wrapped hard around his cock and he was pumping the thick length. He saw the panic leaving her wide eyes as she woke in his arms. His hips were rocking in time to his fist a he thrust and thrust like he was driving between those pale thighs, saw again her pupils dilating and the little pink tip of her tongue going flick…. He groaned and collapsed to his knees as the universe fractured. His seed spilled over his hand and across the dark carpet. He shivered uncontrollably, unable to get up, unable to move at all.

**********************************

They did not stay for breakfast. Hawke gathered up her grinning companions and shot out of the house like one of her lightning bolts. She hadn’t said anything except that Fenris had decided to go home but she could feel six eyes boring holes in the back of her neck. She stopped and bought little meat pastries you could eat on the go, handed them out, and then slumped down on the edge of a fountain to face the firing squad.

“Okay, game on,” she said.

Isabella was practically bouncing up and down, “tell me that was you and the Broody One getting horizontal in the tub!” she squealed with glee.

“Oh Bella,” Hawke sighed.

“Do the markings go everywhere? Just what color are his underclothes?” she demanded, grabbing Hawke’s arm and yanking til they were face to face. “You simply can NOT hold out on me in this, he’s too delicious!” She wiggled.

Varric coughed, “How long has it been going on?” he asked, trying to strangle the curiosity that was eating him alive so he didn’t look quite as ridiculous as the other rogue. “And why didn’t you tell me!?” he added. Anders looked ready to spit nails at them both.

Hawke’s hands were wringing, “Exactly how disappointed in me are you going to be when you hear that it’s pretty much not at all what it looked like and more of a rescue from drowning?”  
The fall of Isabella’s face should have been able to be heard in Lowtown. For a moment she just gaped. “Tell me you’re joking Hawke.”

“Well…” Apparently the embarrassed wince said it all however. Isabella groaned and dropped down on the side of the fountain next to her. 

“Saved you from drowning?” Varric repeated, incredulous. “How do you drown in your own special order bazillion gold coin bath tub!?” he demanded. Anders, Hawke was surprised to note, did not seem to be changing his expression over much even with the news. She knew he didn’t like Fenris and would probably feel like being with someone who hated mages would be some kind of personal betrayal. She’d thought that explaining it was all just a crazy accident would help mend things but it was not having the impact she hoped.

“Ugh. I thought he was Mom when he came in and basically flashed him and he looked like a panicked deer and I then helpfully fainted. He pulled me out of the water and tried to put me in my room somewhere when I woke up having a panic attack and half strangled him. You guys walked in, I climbed him like a monkey, he tried to use himself as a human-shield, (elfy-shield? You know what I mean) to protect what was left of my… ahem, dignity. You left, he dropped me like a hot coal, proceeded to jump off the balcony and speed away like a mabari on fire.”

Isabella and Varric had given up their disappointment for laughter. Hawke made a grumpy noise. “And he’ll probably never want to speak to me again.” She pointed out.

“I’m… oh Maker, flames, I’m sorry Hawke, really, but wow. Only you.” Varric said between giggles. “I can’t make shit like that up. Seriously.”

“You, Serah, are giggling,” she told him with asperity. “Maybe we should just give this up as a bad job and I can try to go apologize…” she mused.

Anders bridled, “This is really not something that can wait Hawke.” He said, with a touch more acid than was necessary.

“Besides,” Isabella chimed in, “best time for attempts to diffuse awkward reunions is at night. With alcohol. Lots of it.” She said, giving Hawke an affectionate squeeze while Varric handled the warning glare at the other mage.

“You’re probably right…” Hawke sighed and stood up, dropping her uneaten pie in a bin. She would go see him tonight, maybe by then she’d figure out what in the Makers’ name to say.


End file.
